Cherindan
by Rachel Cherindan
Summary: ...


Capítulo um

Desentendimento.

O verão essa época demorava a chegar, tudo estava diferente, a casa não parecia, mas a mesma, e a menina passara a olhar as coisas agora com outros olhos, com os olhos atentos a cada movimento ao seu redor. Ela se sentia diferente se sentia mais mulher, agora dona de si mesma, não precisava mais voltar à escola, ou o que quer que fosse, iria morar sozinha, aprender a se virar. Seus pais como prometido haviam se mudado, deixando a casa para Olga. Olga era uma jovem bonita, de longos cabelos negros, olhos azuis, pele clara, era delicada como uma flor de inverno, sorria como sol em dias quentes, não era muito difícil de convencer alguém, um alguém pelo qual colocou sua vida de cabeça para baixo, pés e mãos atados, era exatamente dessa forma que ela se sentia agora com seus dezoito anos a espera de uma criança, sentada na cama do quarto a qual pertencera a seus pais, que nem se quer imaginavam o que passava com sua única filha. O quarto era rico em detalhes, sua mãe Alexandra Cherindan sempre soubera muito bem como enfeitar e organizar uma casa, mas agora o quarto se encontrava em um estado diferente do que era antes, não estava iluminado ou limpo ao contrario estava escuro, sombrio e empoeirado, suas cortinas vermelhas com detalhes dourados não eram, mas abertas, o tapete que cobria grande parte do quarto estava empoeirado, a velha penteadeira que não era velha, incolor, mas tudo continuava em seu devido lugar, nada fora retirado. Olga se sentia mal, não sabia como contar a seus pais, como seria a reação de seu pai o Sr. Nicolau Cherindan, que sua única filha estava grávida de um mestiço, justo seu pai que era tão orgulhoso de sua linhagem de puro sangue. Mas agora era tarde de mais para se arrepender, estava disposta a lutar por essa criança, e não deixaria que nem um preconceito estúpido a atingisse, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a sua família, estava disposta a lutar por sua própria família. Agora sentada com uma pena e um pergaminho na mão não sabia por onde começar se sentia confusa e intrigada, começou a riscar a pena no pergaminho.

Sr. Cherindan

Pai, posso imaginar o quanto ficara desapontado quando terminar de ler essa carta, imagino que ultrapassei todos os limites que o Sr. jamais imaginou. Mas vou assumir a responsabilidade como uma verdadeira Cherindan, com o seu apoio ou não. Estou grávida de um mestiço, peço-lhe desculpas, pois sei que o surpreendi. E vou entender se nunca mais me procurar. Mas quero que saiba desde já, que não vou me separar da criança e nem do pai dela.

Desculpa.

Olga Cherindan.

- Pronto - disse Olga colocando um ponto final, pegou a carta e releu varias vezes imaginando a reação de seu pai, fechou a carta, levantou da cama, e pegou uma gaiola na qual havia uma coruja muito agitada com os olhos bem arregalados, abriu a gaiola e a coruja pousou em seu braço direito – Lurdes – esse era o nome da coruja – entregue isso ao meu pai, só ao meu pai, a mais ninguém, e não espere resposta – Lurdes deu uma bicada na carta, e com a mão direita desocupada Olga abre a janela e a coruja voa de seu braço.

- Já resolveu contar aos seus pais? – perguntava um homem alto corpo atlético, ombros largos, cabelos negros que batiam em seus olhos que eram da mesma cor de seu cabelo, seu olhar era distante e seu sorriso encantador, vestia um casaco preto que chegavam em seus joelhos, ele tinha vinte e cinco anos.

- Ah você estava ai... – disse Olga que se assustou, porque ate então estava sozinha dentro do quarto, ela se virou para ele e falou – resolvi sim, afinal de contas, mais cedo ou mais tarde eles iriam saber!

- Eu já te disse, você não e obrigada a nada, esta livre para fazer o que quiser, eu não vou te obrigar a nada, que você não queira! – disse Nick Smith, pai da criança pela qual Olga esperava.

Ela andou em direção a ele, parou com alguns passos de distancia e falou.

- E eu já te disse que não ligo, e o que esta feito esta feito, não da para mudar!

- Então esta realmente disposta a cometer essa loucura?

- Para! – disse ela que agora aumentava o tom da voz – isso não é loucura, isso se chama responsabilidade, e se você não quer assumir, não se sinta obrigado.

- Responsabilidade? E o que você sabe de responsabilidade?

- Chega! – ela alterou o tom da voz mais ainda – não vamos brigar – agora passara para um tom mais choroso – acontece e que estou cansada desse quarto dessa casa, eu não agüento mais isso aqui! – se sentou na cama, e colocou a mão no rosto.

- Eu sei que esta cansada – disse ele compreensivo – mas você também tem que entender que não anda nada fácil para mim, os vampiros estão dificultando as coisas, eles não querem aceitar o que esta acontecendo, estou tentando correndo atrás de tudo que posso fazer – ele entendia perfeitamente bem como ela se sentia, ela havia se trancado em casa desde o primeiro momento em que descobrira que estava grávida, ele podia imaginar como era tedioso ficar ali sentada na cama ou andando pela casa a procurando algo para fazer. Mas também não estava sendo nada fácil ser rejeitada pelos dois mundos. Ele era um vampiro, família tradicional de uma linhagem na qual seu pai, avô e todos os outros mantinham. Ela, uma bruxa de puro sangue, umas das famílias mais respeitadas por fazer parte da "nobreza", com seu pai trabalhando no ministério da magia e que a qual quer momento, podia entra por aquela porta e acabar com tudo, com ele e ate mesmo com sua única filha.

- E você falou com seus pais? – disse ela frustrada, era muito estranho ter de imaginar tal coisa.

- Não, não os vejo há seis meses, não anda fácil me comunicar com eles – ele está desapontado – e não imagino se iriam a aceitar tão facilmente.

- Então, o que iremos fazer?

- Não sei... Já anoiteceu e estou com fome, não vou ficar aqui parado e esperar que alguma coisa aconteça.

- Chega! – com um impulso Olga levanta da cama, põem seu cabelo que estava prendido em uma longa trança para trás e diz – eu também não vou ficar aqui parada esta noite, hoje eu vou com você, e minha barriga nem esta tão grande.

- Não, você não vai! – disse ele decidido de que Olga não sairia de casa aquela noite.

- Ah é, e por que não? – ela se sentia revoltada, há seis meses não sai de casa nem para ir ao jardim.

- Se você for sair ira só – Nick disse impaciente, ele odiava ter que negar sair com Olga que era tão bela, odiava o fato de ter que sair sem sua ilustre companhia – é difícil para você ver? Voldemort tomou o poder, ele esta caçando seres como eu!

- E daí – ela não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas sabia que ela querendo ou não ele estava certo - mas sou uma puro sangue e com certeza a minha família esta apoiando ele, como os Black!

- Ah os Black... E você é como Sírios... – Sírios Black, ex-namorado de Olga. Um belo rapaz de família nobre como Olga Cherindan – Você anda tendo contado com ele? – o ciúme o possuíra mais do que qualquer coisa, mais do que o desejo de ver sangue e não poder beber.

- Não – mentiu Olga – eu só estou tendo contato com Lílian. E Remo Lupin anda com sérios problemas...

- Sei, e por qual motivo Lílian te daria noticias de Sírios? – ele não conseguia disfarçar o seu ciúme.

- Porque antes que ele fosse meu namorado ele era um amigo, meu amigo! – ela se encaminhava para o guarda-roupa e pegava um belo casaco de veludo e um longo vestido preto.

- A onde você pensa que vai? – ele não podia acreditar que ela estava fazendo isto, iria realmente sair esta noite.

- Bom você eu não sei, mas eu vou à casa dos Potters! – ela disse abrindo a porta do banheiro e entrando, para se trocar sem que Nick a visse.

- Ah então você vai à casa de Thiago e Lílian? – ele ouvia isso incrédulo, mais de certa forma eram umas das coisas que mais encantava em Olga era que ela sempre estava disposta.

- Sim – ela falava mais alto atrás da porta, para que ele pudesse escutá-la. – você sabia que Lílian esta grávida? - ela se sentia animada pela primeira vez entre seis meses.

- Sério? – ele se sentia surpreendido pela noticia – e de quantos meses ela esta?

- Bom ela me mandou uma coruja ontem, me falou que esse mês é o oitavo, imagino como Thiago deve estar alegre e parece que é um menino – Olga se sentia feliz pela amiga, lembrara dos tempos em Hogwarts em que ela e Lílian sua melhor amiga faziam planos para o futuro na tediosa aula de adivinhação.

- Uau oito meses... Thiago foi mais rápido do que eu imaginei, - ele riu - ela engravidou primeiro do que você ! – Nick conhecia Thiago há dois anos desde que conheceu Olga.

- É – disse ela abrindo a porta do banheiro e saindo de lá vestida, ela estava linda, o vestido disfarçava bem a barriga, e ele a olhava atentamente cada detalhe dela lhe chamava a atenção, ela esta com o cabelo solto que batia em sua cintura, como ele adorava os seus cabelos macios e o cheiro de flor tão suave – só que a diferença é que ele casou com ela!

- A diferença é que ele não é um vampiro e isso não coloca a esposa e o filho dele em risco essa é a diferença – essas mesmas desculpas nunca eram o suficiente para ela, ela o conhecia muito bem, e sabia que tipo de homem ele era, não era de se apegar a uma mulher por muito tempo, vivia sempre com belas mulheres, mulheres de todas as formas loiras, morenas, ruivas... Ela não sabia muito bem se podia confiar em Nick. – eu te amo e isso não é o suficiente pra você? – ele parecia que estava disposto a tirar aquela idéia de sua cabeça.

- Se me ama de verdade então prova! – disse Olga que sai do quarto deixando Nick sozinho.

Ela não conseguia compreender o porquê, que ainda aceitava aquilo, era muito fácil, poderia ter o homem que quisesse aos seus pés, ela era jovem e bonita, sabia perfeitamente bem encantar um homem, não era uma mulher que se encontrara todos os dias...

Mas por que insistir no erro? Era o que ela se perguntava todos os dias. Desceu as escadas e parou no Hall de entrada, que estava iluminado apenas com uma pequena vela fraca. Sentou em uma cadeira em frente à porta, escutou Nick descendo as escadas no escuro, ele não sentia dificuldade nisso, conseguia enxergar melhor que na luz. Ela se levanta e encaminha para a porta, ele corre em sua direção a puxa pelo braço e a beija fortemente uma mão em seu corpo apertando o contra o dele e a outra mão em seu delicado rosto. Ela não conseguia impedir era tentador demais, então ela escorrega a mão pela sua nuca e a aperta, ele podia sentir as unhas dela entranho em seu pescoço, nada naquele momento o importava. Mas ela tinha que ser forte. Mas como ser forte nessa situação? Ela se afasta. Abre a porta e sai, deixando-o para trás. De certa forma se sentia feliz, porém idiota, essa era sempre a tática dele, seu coração batia forte como nas noites em que saia escondida com Sírios nos arredores de Hogwarts. Não queria se sentir assim, sentia raiva de si mesma por isso. Mas como evitar? O amor que sentia por ele era tão real quanto o vento leve, porém frio, que batia em seu rosto. Queria aparatar dali direto para casa de Lílian, contar o que estava sentindo. Ter alguém com quem conversar. Ter sua melhor amiga a seu lado. Ela andou em direção ao pequeno cercado abriu um pequeno portãozinho e sumiu em plena a escuridão, daquela noite tão fria e sombria.

Olga aparatou de frente a casa dos Potters, olha em volta, e vê que nada havia mudado. Tudo estava como a primeira vez em que fora visitar Lílian assim que se casou com Thiago. Era engraçado de ver como a vida havia reservado grandes surpresas na vida de Olga. Tentava um sorriso forçado, mas não sabia se queria sorrir, ou se seu exterior deveria mostrar perfeitamente o que sentia por dentro, mas nem uma idéia a confortara, iria ver sua amiga em estantes, poder abraçar, e matar essa saudade que já a matava há seis meses.

A casa estava iluminada podiam-se escutar do lado de fora algumas risadas, estava em casa, essa era a certeza que ela tinha nesse momento. Ela atravessa a cerca vai em direção a porta, e aperta a campainha. Seu coração dispara, é agora.


End file.
